


Don't Say You're Sorry

by Khyolite



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khyolite/pseuds/Khyolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is just trying to live his life and forget his traumatic childhood experience.<br/>He wants to trust, he wants to have fun, he wants friends, he wants to enjoy his second chance.<br/>Yet, he can't. Everyone he comes into contact with always says those two stupid words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time ever writing a story with my own characters.  
> This is also my first time ever posting any of my stories anywhere.  
> Enjoy? First chapter is a rough one.
> 
>  
> 
> *~EDIT~* Gonna focus more on my fanfic than this one but it's still being written behind the scenes.

"Mom... Mom! Stop it! Mom please! You'll kill him!"

She didn't stop. The dull thud of the bat against my father's back was sickening, echoing throughout the bright kitchen. I sat against the wall, under the table, knees to my chest and hands over my ears. Tears streamed freely down my face as I sobbed, watching my father's limp frame jolt with each hit. Blood began to pool around his face, my mother shrieking as she continued her assault, my breathing erratic as I wept. With a final blow to his head, my mother dropped the bat, panting as she raised a shaky hand to push her bangs out of her face. My crying ceased as I tried to regain my breath, hands still pressed against my ears.

I began to crawl out, pausing slightly when my mother stumbled and fell, realization hitting her as her body wracked with trembling. "Oh god.." She raised her hand to her mouth, stifling her cries as her head began to frantically look around. Her striking blue eyes locked with my grey ones and she rose, walking over and crouching near the table. She extended her arms.

"Come here baby" I recoiled, scuttling backwards and farther under the table. Tears began to fall again, I was scared. I peered past my mother, to look at my father, then back at my mother.

"N- no" The pain was apparent in her eyes, and she hung her head as her shoulders began to shake. Her dirty blonde hair falling and hiding her face as tears dotted the floor below her.

"Adam, please. We need to leave, we need to pack a-"

"No! Get away from me!!" I scurried sideways and pushed myself to my feet as I ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Phone. I need a phone. I need to call the police.

Making a sharp left, I ran into my parents room. This was where it started. The bed was broken, one of the legs broken and causing the bed to slant. The nightstand horizontal and everything within it strewn across the floor. Mirror shattered and shards littering the floor as I attempted to dodge them, my eyes scanning for the phone. Once I spotted it, I leapt onto the bed and scrambled across it to the other nightstand that miraculously was still upright. I snatched the device off of it's charger and quickly dialed 911. Before the first ring though, I felt hands close around my waist and was promptly yanked backwards.

"No! Get off of me!" The phone fell from my grasp and bounced to the floor.

"Adam please listen to me!" My mother's grip was strong as she pulled me against her chest and held me tight. "We can't call anyone baby, we can't, we need to go. And we need to pack, so go pack!" She pushed me towards the door, yet I was still on the oddly angled bed. I struggled to regain my balance as I tumbled down the slope and onto the floor, my hands breaking my fall; and the glass breaking my skin. Crying out in pain, I yanked my hands back and sat on my knees, turning my hands palm up only to see blood pooling in the center and creeping along the creases, eventually dotting the carpet crimson.

"I'm bleeding!" Blood has always churned my stomach and made me feel faint. My mother was acting quickly.

"Adam you're fine!" There was panic in her voice as she leapt off the bed and began to scramble around the room, picking up certain items and tossing them into and old duffle bag. "Now get to your room and pack! Don't make me speak again!" Wailing, I leap to my feet and run out of the room. There was no other house phone in the house. I needed the police! I run for the kitchen, only to slow my steps as I near it. Hesitantly, I enter. My father still lay face down and unmoving. I approach his lifeless form and begin to cry again, falling to my knees and placing my hands on his back.

"Dad..." I rock him slightly, ignoring his crimson that seeped into the tile cracks, and my crimson staining his shirt. He still was warm under my hands, his dark skin contrasting against the white floor. I sat there, crying silently until my hands shifted. Startled, I look down and place my hand on my dad's head, hand sinking familiarly into the dark, curly hair. I gently push his head to the side to attempt to get a better look at his face and it contorts into one of pain. I immediately withdraw my hand and smile.

My dad is alive, my dad will be ok.

He exhales softly as his eyes begin to open, only slightly, but enough for me to see his dark brown orbs.

"Adam.." His voice is a hoarse whisper and my ears strain to catch what he has to say. "Back pocket... I'm sorry.."

I've heard that before. Countless times. Yet I still believed him when said it.

"It's ok dad..." I move then, looking towards his back pocket to see the edge of his cell phone. I reach for it and pull it out. Swiping my finger across the screen, nine dots appear on the screen and a wave of panic surges through me when I realize I dont know the code. The panic is quickly replaced by relief when I spot the rectangular bar under the dots with the words 'emergency call' written in it. I press it and a keypad appears as I once again dial 911, only for deja vu to momentarily stun my senses. My mothers hands are on my waist and shes yanking me back, falling with the weight of her bag on her back and holding me against her chest.

"Don't look sweetheart... I'm so sorry."

There it is again. 'I'm sorry'.

She's holding me in her lap and holding my head against her chest. My eyes drift down and I notice that my call went through.

"Mom... why did you kill dad?" Her rocking ceases, and she begins to stroke my short curly hair.

"To protect us baby. To stop the hurt." I frown at her answer. We've been hurting for so long, so why now? Why try to protect us now? The damage was already done.

We sit like that for a couple seconds longer until she begins to shift to get to her feet. She stands then moves to help me up when she notices the phone in my hands, her eyes widening with fear. I follow her gaze and read the numbers ticking by: 3:01

Three minutes, one second.

The phone is yanked from my hand and slammed against the ground, breaking the instant it made contact.

"Adam! I told you not to call anyone!" Quickly, she grabs me and makes a beeline for the front door, only to hear a knock as she grabs the handle. She freezes, trying to calm her breath. I peer around her and to the window, seeing red and blue strobe through the closed blinds.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hello?" A rough, manly voice calls through the door. "Go check around back" The sound of retreating footsteps makes my mother tense as she drags me quickly back through the kitchen and swings the back door open. She runs, literally dragging me with her.

"HELP!" I shout. "Help me!!"

"Adam!" My mother hisses, glancing down at me with disbelief appearnt in her voice and on her face. We come to our fence, it's short. We had it to keep our Dachshund in the yard. She easily hops it and drags me over it, the ends of the fence digging into my stomach through my thin pajama shirt.

I cry out in pain at the same time someone shouts "Mrs.Kelter!! Stop!" She doesn't stop. She continues to drag me through the woods as I cry in protest. We reach the road and she blindly runs across it.

"MOM!" She looks too late.

I see lights that blind me.

I hear horns that deafen me.

I smell burnt rubber that suffocates me.

I feel rough ground under my feet that pains me.

I taste blood in my mouth that overwhelms me.

Then, nothing.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting to know our main character a bit more, I suppose.

_"Adam Kelter?"_

A sharp elbow to my side causes me to jolt away from the offending limb and crack my eyes open. As they focus, my best friends face is staring down at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I grumble as I lift my head from the desk, stretching my arms above my head. How I managed to doze before class even started is beyond me, Macine doesn't seem to be surprised though.

"Your name was called. The teacher went on though, so you can go back to sleep." He looks away from me and continues to write in his old composition notebook.

Macine has been my friend for a while now, he's quiet and soft-spoken, which is why he's the only person I get along with. We can enjoy each other's company in silence, it's never awkward or tense. We can communicate without words and almost always know what the other is thinking. Most of my time is spent with him at his place, and while that may sound suspect, I can guarantee you it's not. Well on my end anyway. I glance over at him, noting his iridescent hair; a deep purple with hues of blue and pink. His small frame seated comfortably in the otherwise uncomfortable chair, legs crossed as his worn leather sling bag sat nestled in the gap created by his legs. My attention is taken off my friend as I hear the professor question if she hadn't called anyone's name. I half-assedly raise my hand and thankfully it's up enough for her to spot, at her questioning look, I speak.

"Adam Kelter." As I speak, I see a couple curious head turns to put a voice to a face. I ignore them all in favor of watching the professor nod her head as she jots something down on her clipboard. After she turns, I allow my eyes to do a quick scan of the students still looking at me. After catching a few eyes and deterring them, I sigh softly.

"School isn't that bad Adam, quit whining." With a soft glare at Macine, I look down towards my unopened book and notice a small pool of drool in the center.

"Gross." At that, Macine glances over, and as if in agreement he scrunches his nose. Without a word, he opens a flap on his bag and conveniently pulls out a small pack of kleenex and holds them out to me. I take them and rip open the pack, pulling out a tissue and wiping down my book just in time for the lights in the room to dim.

"Here's to my last school year"

* * *

 

_ She wasn't a match for such craft ya see? _

_ And everyone thought it so droll  _

_ They figured she had to be daft ya see?  _

_ So all of 'em stood there and laughed ya see  _

_ Poor soul!  _

_ Poor thing!  _

Before the song could even finish it's last line, my earbud was promptly pulled out of my ear. 

Murder. I was going to kill someone. Even if that someone has been my best friend for 13 years. 

Swallowing down the growl in my throat, I turn to lock my stormy grey eyes to Macine's golden ones. He's looking at me weird and I don't understand what the hell that means so I finally allow the growl I'd been surpressing to come out, accompanied by a single word. 

"What?" He still didn't speak and instead lowered his gaze back to his laptop and began typing away. Once I was ready to question him again, a shadow fell across our table and caused me to look up to see who had invaded our space. 

"H-hi" Came the timid voice, and, allowing my gaze to fall past her, I notice two other girls behind her. Not near her, no, but they were definitely a trio of freshmen. My eyes flick back to the girl standing before me and I raise a brow, prompting her to go on. Thankfully, she does. "My friend wanted to know if she c-"

"No."

The girl looks as though I had just personally insulted her. Her cheeks flared up in anger and her lipstick clad flappers began to point downward. "You didn't have to be rude!" 

I place my earbud back into my ear, giving it a tap once it's snug to accentuate that I was now blatantly ignoring her. Not even sparing a glance once the shadow had disappeared from over the table in a quick motion. Though my attention was demanded once Macine bumped his foot into mine. Looking up with raised eyebrows, Macine frowns and closes his laptop and places it into his bag. Once he stands, I stand too and stretch my arms over my head, stifling a yawn. Once I rearrange my earbuds to instead hang from my ears, Macine speaks. 

"Okay, now that was a bit mean. Even for you Adam."

I shrug and begin walking out of the student lounge with Macine in tow. "They were like 16, what the hell are they doing in a university anyway?"

"Just because you're an old man doesn't mean everyone is below the legal limit"

"And just because you're under the legal drinking age doesn't give you the right to call me an old man."

Macine chuckles at that, pausing by the door to open his umbrella before stepping out into the steady drizzle. I follow, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head and walking beside him. As we walk into the parking lot, I push my hand into my pocket, only to pull it out with my car keys and press the panic button on the attached remote. Not far from where we're standing, an alarm blares and I quickly lock the doors to stop the racket. I walk over to my midnight blue, 2007 camaro and unlock the doors as I pull open the driver side and slip inside. I start the car just as Macine slides in and wait until he buckles himself in before reversing and setting out towards his house.

"Adam?"

"Hm?

"I'm going out tonight."

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl?"

He huffs, grumbling something about me being a 'butt hole' and I allow a soft chuckle to sound throughout the silent car at Macine's refusal to swear.

"Never mind, you're such a turd."

"I know. Enjoy yourself tonight though."

"Well, that's the thing. I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along."

"And be a third wheel? Nah." After he doesn't answer for a bit, I frown and glance at him. "Hey, do you not feel safe? Do you  _need_ me to come?" 

At that, Macine chuckles. "No, that's not it. I wanted it to be a sort of a double date. Sam has a sister and I kinda talk about you to her."

My frown deepens. "You know I don't get along with people. Also, is this a Sam _antha_ or a Sam _uel_?"

"It's actually just Sam. And I know, Mr.Misanthrope, she's kinda bubbly and I don't think your rough exterior would deter her."

As I pull into the driveway of Macine's house, I reach into my cup holder and pull out another small remote to open the garage. I mull over Macine's words and again, my frown deepens.  _Why am I even considering this._

Macine seems to know I'm weighing my options and shrugs. "You've got noting to lose, and maybe even something to gain. Think about it."

The car pulls into the garage and I park it as we both climb out and walk into the house, pressing the button to close the garage. Once inside the house, the most annoying fucking furball in existence barrels out of the living roon  _screeching_.

"Macine, I swear to fuck your animal is broken."

"Duh!" He crouches and picks up the small ball of white fur, cradling it to his chest and rubbing it's head. "She just can't hear how loud she is, it's not her fault"

Another screech.

Rolling my eyes, I walk into the living room in search of my own furbaby. I smile warmly once I see him laying under the coffee table and I go crouch in front of him.

He looks up at me with his big, droopy, teddy brown eyes and wags his tail. Pushing to his paws, he walks the short distance forward and shoves his nose into my knee; demanding I pet him. I happily oblige as i rub his head and scratch behind his ears witch damn near touch the ground.

"Hey Grim. How's my old man?"

He sneezes in response, coating my hand in... snot? Drool? I don't fucking know, but it grosses me out enough to cut our welcome short as I rub the back of my hand along his fur and stand up as Macine enters with a cloud still clutched to his chest.

"He's getting old" Macine notes.

"Yeah, he'll be 14 this year. Sinus problems are getting worse though, I'll have to take him in for another check up." I glance over to find Macine smiling at me and I cock and eyebrow.

"You love your dog, it's cute."

I turn, walking away to the bathroom. "Don't you have a date to be getting ready for?"

At that, Macine lets out a small squeak and hurries past me to his bedroom and begins to get ready. "Are you coming with?!"

In the bathroom, I look at myself and frown.  _It's not like I'm going on a date. Well, technically it is, but it's a blind date. I'll just be myself and scare her off then leave. Boom._ 

I sigh, bringing my hand up and running it through my curly hair. I stood nearly six feet, tanned skin (thanks to being biracial), and jet black hair that had the 'texture of a blow dried sheep' as Macine put it. How does he know what the hell a blow dried sheep feels like? I dunno. I wasn't a fan of facial hair, so I had none, yet when I do allow it to grow in the cold months, I'll only allow a chin strap. My eyes were still a stormy grey and I had an athletic build. I jog every morning and walk every night, that was about it though, so I suppose my genetics are just good.

"Adam stop. You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning your face like that."

I nearly jump out of my fucking skin at the sound of Macine's mother hen tone so close to me. Nearly.

I turn to him, my mouth still set in a frown, showing my displeasure with him sneaking up on me. I had to look down at him, I was nearly a foot taller, and I knew it pissed him off when I made it blatantly obvious that I was looking down. So that's what I did.

He noticed immediately and frowned. "I'm waiting for an answer butt hole"

"For?"

"Are you coming with?"

"Oh, uh.. sure."

He beamed, a huge grin taking over his face. "Okay! We're going to Ruby Tuesday's first, then a horse carriage ride thing and finally to see a movie."

"And, who's paying?"

"Sam."

"Who is Sam?"

"My friend."

"Do I know Sam?"

"No."

"...Okay, what should I wear?"

"I've already got it picked out, come on."

Frowning, I follow Macine down the short hall and to his bedroom. Sure enough, two outfits are laying across his bed. Macine grabs his outfit and shuffles away into his master bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving me in his bedroom.

"Why am I even agreeing to this?" I grumble as I shrug out of my jacket and pull my t-shirt off over my head. I reach down and grasp the ironed grey button down, pulling it over my shoulders and pushing my arms through before unbuckling my belt, then unbuttoning my pants and pushing them down. Once they're around my ankles, I raise each leg independently, attempting to get out of my pants without the use of my hands. 

_Success._

I pick up the equally ironed slacks and frown slightly. This was mighty formal for dinner and a movie.

"Hey Macine..."

"Yeah?" Came his muffled reply through the door.

"Just where are we going to eat? These aren't Ruby Tuesday clothes."

Silence.

More silence. He's even stopped shuffling around.

"...Lemaire _"_

 _"...What?!"_ I walk over to the door and punch it. A gentle punch, but hard enough to startle Macine as he squeaks from the other side.

"Sam's got it covered! I quadruple checked! I was hesitant too!"

I roll my eyes and turn away from the door, placing the slacks over my legs and pulling them as I fastened them. "You're lucky I'm fucking starving."

I pad back over to the bed and pick up the black leather belt, placing it through the loops but allowing it to hang open as I begin to button my shirt closed. Once I've buttoned the last button, I tuck the shirt into the pants and fasten the belt. Macine comes out then, his golden eyes quickly searching the room before they land on me over by the closet and he frowns slightly. "You're not going to wear the tie?" He asks as he picks his 'Ray Ban Wayfarer Vectors' up off of his dresser and places them on his face.

I glance back at him, allowing my eyes to skim over his outfit before turning back around and rifling through his closet. "I didn't like it. I don't like patterns."

"Ah." Macine responds as he dusts imaginary lint off of his navy blue button down and black pants. He had his hair back and out of his face, which was always weird considering I'd always seen him with bangs. I, on the other hand, always had a curly afro which I've only recently began tapering.

"We aren't being picked up are we?"

"No, we're going to meet them there. I didn't want things to be awkward in the car, I know how you get. "I'm not claustrophobic, but I can't breath when I'm in a full car." Like that." I frowned at his imitation of my voice, but soon chuckled as I finally pulled out a solid black tie and placed it around my neck, beginning to knot it.

"Thanks." I say when he turns to go back into the bathroom. He pauses, looking back at me to give a warm smile before walking through the doorway and into the bathroom. He leaves the door open and I watch him just stare into the mirror before sighing and walking back out.

"We should go, I'd like to explore the area a bit."

"Mmk"

We both move then, walking to the door and searching for our shoes, slipping them on once we find them. Macine goes into the kitchen then, and I hear him calling for his broken cloud neopet to come eat. I walk around some until I find my own little neopet, crouching and giving his fur a gentle stroke before standing once again and walking into the kitchen also; using the door beside the sliding glass door to enter the garage and walk the short distance to the driver's side to only notice I had no way inside my car.

"Nervous?" Comes Macine's soft voice, accompanied by the jingle of my keys.

I look over to him and shrug slightly. "Maybe." I answer before I raise my hand to catch the keys soaring towards me.

"Don't be. I'll be there, so you're not alone at least. We can leave as soon as you want to also."

What on Earth had I done to deserve this little nerd of a best friend? I simply nod and unlock the car and we both get in.

Once the garage opens and I pull out onto the street, Macine looks at me.

"Are you sure you're okay with a blind date?"

"No." Comes my immediate reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any criticism, questions, suggestions, or anything of the like.  
> Kinda nervous ;-;


End file.
